Multi-function tandem electrical controls perform a number of functions in relation to such applications as automotive radios. Components of the controls are arranged in linear alignment and are mounted in the radios for performing functions each as volume control, on-off switch control, tone control, AM-FM switching, and actuation of a retractable antenna. The prior art has numerous examples of tandem electrical controls, beginning with devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,594, entitled "Switch," by F. Papouschek, and issued on Oct. 29, 1957. However, such controls require a multiplicity of parts and numerous steps for assembling the large number of parts. It is advantageous to devise a series of controls arranged in a tandem alignment comprised of controls that are easily assembled, manufactured, and consisting of a minimum number of components which perform a multiplicity of electrical functions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,365, issued on June 20, 1978, and entitled "Rotary Wafer Switch", illustrates a rotary wafer switch in which an open switch housing is resilient and insulating so that wafers may be snap fitted into it thereby constructing a single shaft multiple-function switch. However, such a construction again requires a multiplicity of parts, is limited as to the particular type of functions it can perform, and the components are subject to fouling from outside contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,179 entitled, "Electrical Switch and Combination Electrical Resistor and Switch", and owned by the same assignee, describes a combination switch-variable resistor control with each of the two electrical components assembled from many seprately formed parts. Additionally, the construction of the control does not lend itself to a versatility of assembly such that distinct controls can be aligned in different order of alignment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,043, entitled "Tandem Electrical Control" and owned by the same assignee, describes a tandem electric control with components having individual parts consisting of resistance elements, bases, terminals, collectors, center taps, housings, shafts journaled in a bushing, and coupling straps for holding the housing sections together. In addition to having a multiplicity of parts and assembly steps, such a construction could result in a binding of the shafts when the housings sustain an impact and a possible release of the housing sections. Therefore, it is desirable to produce a tandem electrical control which comprises a minimum number of parts, is economically manufactured, has an improved impact system, a unique operating system, and which has several electrical control components that are interchangeable in order of disposition.